User blog:Anton boom boom geno/Anton's Location Countdown
Hello, friends of the wiki! Today, I will be giving a countdown to all the lovely (or not, as the case may be) areas of Bloodborne. I know someone who has already done this, so I would like to thank him for his encouragement. Now, wthout further ado, let's get started with this list. #20 Nightmare of Mensis I don't think anyone likes this area, so I will keep it short. I have 3 major complaints about the area, the biggest issue being the frenzy. I have died to that frenzy an embarassing amount of times. The next is the Nightmare Apostles. I don't necessarily mind spiders, except for under 2 circumstances: When they are in my house, and when there are 15 of them chasing me down a hallway. The last is everyone's favorite person... I think you know who I am referring to. Need I say more? Let's move on. #19 Mergo’s Loft Middle I hate this area just as much as the one that came before it. The only thing it's good for is the Blood Rock, which is the only reason I put up with exploring it. #18 Fishing Hamlet ' The Fishing Hamlet is an area that I want to like more, but I just can't. There are some things I enjoy about the area, like the looks. It's actually quite beautiful in ters of artwork, and I really like the ocean views. Unfortunately, there are just too many things wrong with it. For starters, the boss is the worst boss in the entire SoulsBorne series. His fight is disgusting, unnecesary, unfair, and annoying. The Shit Whales are what makes the rest of the area bad. I'm so sorry Fishing Hamlet, but there is nothing else I can say. You have one peice of good loot, but that's about it. '#17 Old Abandoned Workshop This area is kind of pointless, but you can get the Old Hunter Bone, which is one of my favorite tools. I like all the details, with the doll and the Hair Ornament. It is a pain in the ass to get to, and to be honest, it's really not worth the trouble of falling down those platforms. I don't have to much to say about it, because there is not much there. #16 Iosefka’s Clinic The clinic falls in the same category as the workshop when it comes to having something... Gripping, I guess I could say. You can get the Cainhurst Summons, which gets you to my favorite location, and the Imposter fight yields a pretty good rune. Other than that, I don't have much to say, other than it will always hold some nostalgia about the first time I played BloodBorne. Lets move on. #15 Old Yharnam This area just feels too average for me to fully like it. It has Djura, who can be either annoying as hell, or really nice. The boss for this area is fun for me, and you can get a free Rifle Spear, which is one of my favorite weapons. Other than that, the area feels very plain, and the lore is rather... meh. I do like to roleplay as a Powder Keg, which is a good time killer. #14 Lecture Building I have mixed emotions about the Lecture Building. You can get an easy 10,000 Blood Echos if you go through the first floor. It also leads to one of my favorite areas, but on the other, it leads to my least favorite area. It has some good chalice materials, and another one of my favorite hunter tools, the Augur. Patches gives you a pretty good rune, and when you kill him as revenge, he has an awesome reward. The Church Giant with the flaming fists is pretty cool, but I am confused as to why he is even there. If I had to rate this area, I would give it a 50/100 ' #13 Byrgenwerth' This area is the first area on this list that I thoroughly enjoy. I love the old, abandoned feel it has, and it also has some good loot. The Empty Phantasm Shell is what helped me survive the Pthumerian Labyrinths. The fight with Rom is annoying, and that is the only thing I don't like about the area. Yurie is one of my waifus, even though she is bald. Willem is creepy, just sitting there in his rocking chair, only able to point with his staff. Anyway, I do like this area, but not enough for it to go any higher. #12 Hunter’s Dream How could someone not like the Hunter's Dream? It's the only safe place for Hunters, and the only place where they can level up. It has 2 good bosses, and is aesthetically pleasing. The gravestones are a nice touch, and the arena is epic. Other than being the main resource center, and the way to get to the chalice dungeons, there is really nothing more to say......... ..... I want to grind the Doll. #11 Yahar’gul, Unseen Village I have had many nightmares about Yahar'gul. The nightmares it gives me are horrible, but I won't let that ruin the area. I like the enemy variety, with almost all of them being unique in one way or another. All the corpses melted in the walls looks awesome and scary at the same time. The scourge beasts are terrifying, and that Bath Teleporter Thingy is really unique. The One Reborn is a fun fight, but the Yahar'gul hunters were more of a boss than him. Why is he so easy? All you have to do is kill the Bell Maidens, thenwail on his... Midriff? Is that was that is? Overall, the area is awesome, and I like the change after the blood moon. #10 Cathedral Ward ' This area is too cool. It's basically the heart of Yharnam, both in location and with the Blood it supplies to the city. The area is very spooky, with all the dark sidestreets and foggy alleys. Vicar Amelia is one of my favorite bosses, and the Dweller is one of my favorite NPC's. I really like the area below the Cathedral Ward, and would go as far as to say that it's my favorite part of the entire area. The Church Servants are really cool, but are really easy to parry. It has some good early-game loot, and there is a nice amount of poison knives to be found. I really like this area, and it deserves a spot in the top 10. '#9 Hemwick Charnel Lane This area is fun, but it could've earned a higher position if it wasn't for that joke of a boss. I really like this area because of what it leads to, and the way to get into Hemwick is really unique. The snipers can be annoying at times, but if you know how to dodge, you'll be okay. It also serves as a low-risk echo farm, and the Mad Ones are really cool. The aesthetic is... strange, with it being a farm-crematorium? I have no idea what it is, but this area is really cool. #8 Upper Cathedral This area is absolutely terrifying, and has some unique enemies. The celetial children are disgusting, but at the same time I have a fondness of them. Like Hemick, the bosses are pathetic in terms of difficulty. I've never personally died to the Emmisary, and I've only ever died once to Ebrietas. I like the break away window, and the constant soundtrack is really cool. The brainsuckers can be a bit annoying, but I don't care since I always have 0 insight anyways, to max out my beasthood. #7 Research Hall This area is awesome. The size of it intimidated me at first, but I am getting better at navigating it. The clocktower patients are weird, creepy, and a bit annoying, but that's okay. The loot is awsome, like The Loch Sheild. The bosses it has are pretty fun, and the underground cells are really cool. The two Huntresses are annoying as shit, but I use the elevator to seperate them, which makes the fight a lot easier. #6 Hypogean Gaol ' This has to have one of the coolest ways to get to it. Getting kidnapped, then put in a jail cell, and having to escape is really cool. Sister Adella is there, and she is pretty hot. The Tonitrus is there, and as some of you know, that is one of my favorite weapons. It has an awesome attire set, cool enemies, and a fun boss. I don't hav too much to say about the Hypogean Gaol, which is weird for how high on the list it is. Anyway, lets move on. '#5 Forbidden Woods This area is so cool. I like how the deeper you go, the creepier and grosser the enemies get. I really like the snake enemies, and there is too much loot. How much stuff is there? I'm still finding more, and my other favorite NPC lives there. Valtr is a total badass. He may have passed on his duties to me, but I will never be as badass as him until the game lets me eat one of the beasts. If I could live anywhere in Yharnam, I would want to live in the forbbiden woods. #4 Central Yharnam Central Yharnam the perfect start to my favorite video game. The huntsmen are really cool, and the sewers are creepy. It has 2 awesome bosses, a cool weapon, and some important NPCs. The spear Large Huntsmen are really cool, and the dog cages are funny, because you can give the helpless dogs the punisment they deserve. #3 Hunter’s nightmare I absolutely LOVE LOVE LOVE this location! The start for the DLC couldn't have started any better. My only complaint is that th Nightmare Executioners can be a bit annoying, but even they're not that bad, as long as you stay behind them. The old hunters are cool, and the enemy variety is insane! The blood river is cool nasty (in a good way) and the caves with the Gatlin Gun Maniac are really spooky. The area has some sweet ass loot, and some cool NPC fights. The fat Bloodlickers are cool, and almost every enemy is unique in one way or another. The top 3 locations are all the same when it comes to how much I like them. Let's move on. #2 Nightmare Frontier This area is just.... Wow. The aesthetic is beautiful, the loot is amazing, and... hey, wait a miute.... Is that an effortless NPC fight I see? I still haven't found everything in the Nightmare Frontier, and probably never will. There is just too much good stuff there! The poison pools are really cool, and the Crawlers are pretty neat. #1 Forsaken Castle Cainhurst This area is super fucking awesome. That's all I can say. Super Fucking Awesome. I love Cainhurst more than words can explain. I love it so much that if Cainhurst was a woman, I would marry her. The problem is, Cainhurst doesn't love me back. I have died there about 5,000,000,000,000 times, not counting the times I have died to Logarius. Well, that's all for the list. This is the first bloodborne list I have ever made, so it's certainly not the best. I hope you enjoyed it, and thank you for your time. Rock over London, Rock on Chicago. Category:Blog posts